Sweet Shackles
by Minxii
Summary: Demons have over thrown man kind, tired of having to live in the darkness and shadows of humanity. Young Rin having been caught and traded of to demon after demon gaining a bad reputation of a silent killer of her masters. Can a young Inu demon lord tame this untameable pet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

My breathing was heavy as I ran through the forest, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, as if someone had ripped it from my chest and were holding it to my head. My feet hurt... I stepped on twigs, roots, anything that was on the forest floor, but I had to keep running. My feet were bleeding though... I knew that was bad... they would catch my sent much easier. Tears began to stream down from my eyes as I dodged trees and ducked tree branches... remembering every horrible detail of how they invaded the village and killed almost everyone... even my parents. They seemed to spare the children, but were collecting them and putting them in chains like cattle. I knew at that point I had to run; I couldn't let them catch me.

I let out a startled scream when someone appeared in front of me out of thin air... No... They found me. I turned around quickly, trying to run in the opposite direction, but someone was there to block my way as well. They were wolf demons... I should have given up hope of running away from the beginning, they are master hunters... But my survival instincts wouldn't let me give up so easily. I tried to run past them, but one of them chuckled in amusement and grabbed onto my hair, causing me to gasp and reach up to scratch at their hands... wanting them to just let me go.

"Don't be afraid little one..." The one who had my hair chuckled, pulling me closer towards him. "We won't hurt you... You're much too valuable for us to kill."

I began to struggle and scream as demon that had me by the hair began to remove my kimono... This couldn't be happening... Why was this happening...?

"Would you stop it Raiko... You're going to damage her and lower her value." The other demon said. He sounded bored, like he would much rather be doing something else.

"What? We have to remove the rags she's wearing anyway." The demon who held me scoffed, "When did you become such a wet sack."

"Whatever... It's been a long night's hunt; I just want to get back to my pups for the night."

I couldn't help but start sobbing when he said that... He had a family, but didn't bat an eye about demolishing dozens of families tonight... They were monsters... But what did I really expect, they were demons after all. I screamed as the demon that captured me picked me up and threw me across his shoulder, starting to held back to the village with me. I kicked and screamed and beat on his back with my fists... But I seemed to be nothing but a bug to him. He merely laughed at me and continued his walk to the village, talking to his friend casually and ignoring me completely... I had given up all hope; I might be some demon family's dinner after tonight.

_**XXX**_

I closed my eyes tight in horror as I listened to the demons beat some of the older kids, the teenagers mostly. The teenagers were the only ones being defiant... while us little kids knew if we said anything or protested, we would be beaten, or eaten alive. Why couldn't they just shut up... wasn't being alive enough for them? Why did they have to test the demons patients like that? By the end of the night... there were at least four dead bodies of human boys in the wolf den. I huddled myself in the corner, watching as wolves began to fight over and eat the dead bodies of the boys... I knew a few of them. I thought I might go insane if I watched any longer... I closed my eyes tightly, pulling my knees closely to my chest, hiding my face in them as I shuddered in fear. We were going to be food, food for this wolf demon trib.

Day by day... fewer and fewer kids were killed, I became unsure of what the demon's plan for us was... I couldn't think straight anymore anyway... they never fed us, or gave any of us water, I soon began to think they were playing a sick game with us, seeing which one of us would starve to death first. The cave dripped water though, that was good for me, I could drink water off the cage floor just to keep myself alive... even though I didn't know why I should even be trying to prolong my life.

I noticed after a while there were six of us left. Six children who withstood the beatings and malnutrition... I began to play my own game to see which one of us would die next until...

"Get up!" Someone screamed at me, grabbing my hair and pulling me to my feet.

I whimpered, not really having a choice in the matter. The rest of the children were met with the same treatment as we were drug out of the wolf den and escorted through the forest. The wolf demons seemed excited, laughing and grinning as they talked about their big pay day today and how they would be able to feed their families for years to come. Whatever they were doing... I just wished they would put me out of my misery already...

Soon we came to a small village, though this was no ordinary village for me... It was full of demons. I could feel them gazing at us, snickering, making jokes. The young demons pointing at us and looking up at their parents to ask what we were... I envied them... I wished I could cling to my mother one more time, to see her one last time before I died as well...

The demons stopped in a clearing in the village, holding onto us as they lined up. The demon who held me by my hair seemed to be first in line, he walked out and stood in front of a large crowd of the demon villagers.

"We have a new bunch of human slaves as we have promised! One the best of the best have been weeded through and brought to you fair villagers today!" The demon that held me by my hair announced, earning himself excited shouts and applause. "As you can see this one is fairly attractive, midnight black hair," He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look forward, "Seductive brown eyes. I would say she is around eleven or twelve years old. She can be a bed servant, household servant, and she is fairly tough so she can be used for farming as well. The bidding starts at 10 gold."

"10 gold!" A demon in the crowd quickly shouted.

"10 gold, anyone want to try 15?" The demon who held onto me shouted out to the crowd.

This went on for a surprisingly long time... until...

"Sold! For 200 gold!" The demon that held me seemed so very excited.

My vision was still burred from malnourishment; I could only make out a few details of the demon who had "bought" me. His eyes were the first thing i noticed, they were blood red... He had thick black hair that he held up into a pony tail and wore a dark blue kimono. The man seemed to smile at me as he looked me over, reaching out to lift me into his arms bridal style. My body suddenly stopped shuddering, the warmth he gave off warming my naked body. My eye lids began to feel heavy, feeling myself pass out for the first time in weeks days since my hell had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I awakened to darkness... smelling something wonderful in the air around me. It smelled like... food. I batted my eyes a few times, trying to make my eyes adjust to the darkness of the room I was in until a bowl on the side of me came into view. I picked up the bowl quickly and brang it to my mouth, sipping in mouthfuls until every last drop was gone. It was so good, and I was so hungry... I wished I could have some more. I set the bowl down and began to view my surrounding, curious to know where I was and how i got here. I seemed to be in a small room, only things that seemed to be in here was the cot I was laying on and the bowl I just sat down onto the floor. Suddenly I heard the door to the room opening and my head quickly spun around to see who it was.

"So... You're awake." The figure in the door said, standing there casting a shadow from the glow of the full moon behind him. I didn't respond, but I continued to gaze up at the figure, trying to make out a few characteristics. It was hopeless though... It was far too dark. I flinched and began the shudder as the figure began to make his way towards me. I cringed as the man kneeled down beside me, closing my eyes tight as if that would somehow make me invisible. The man chuckled, obviously amused by my actions.

"What's your name little one." He asked softly.

I looked up at him, he had a small smile on his face... and his eyes, his blood red eyes... I thought I could see some kind of kindness in them. The man began to frown, growing impatient by my silence.

He grabbed my chin, moving his face closer towards mine, his eyes quickly displaying anger in them, "I asked you a question girl, don't make me ask you again."

"I..-My name is Rin." I quickly responded, not wanting to see this demon's anger.

His smile returned and his hand moved to caress my cheek,"Rin... You may call me Master Naraku."

I let out a gasp as the man lifted me into his arms and began to carry me out of the room. I didn't like him touching me... I was still naked, but... He warmed me to

point it didn't feel like I was naked... it soothed me, causing me to rest my head tiredly against his chest. He carried me to his bed chambers; it held a giant room with a canopy like bed in the middle. The velvet like curtain hanging down from the ceiling and draping the bed... I've never seen a bed so beautiful in my life. This man must have been a nobleman of demons of some sort.

Naraku laid me down into his bed. I watched him closely as he crawled in beside me, taking my hand into his. I looked down at our hands; his was three times as big as mine were. He smiled a chuckled, he found this amusing. As I lay there looking at this demon as he fell asleep with me in his arms I couldn't help but think, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

_**XXX**_

I was awakened by a sharp kick to my ribs. I held onto my side, groaning out a bit in pain.

"Get up girl." I heard a woman command me in a stern voice.

I sat up to my knees in Naraku's bed, shutting my eyes tightly as I tried to ignore the pain in my side. The woman that had kicked me was glaring down at me, her blood redeyes laced with hatred... I looked down; maybe she was upset with me because I was not supposed to gaze upon her.

"Get dressed you lazy whore, your duty here is not only to spread your legs. You have a lot of work to do today." The woman said as she slung a kimono in my face.

I cringed as she said those things, beginning to swallow back tears... Is that to be one of my duties here? No... If it was Master Naraku would have made that clear last night... This woman was just trying to hurt me... But for what I didn't know.

"Didn't you hear me?" The woman's voice rose a bit, she was starting to get angry with me.

I looked up at her and was met with a slap hard enough to make me fall over on my side. I held onto the kimono she gave me, scared to move from the position she left me in.

"Get up and get dressed!" She shouted at me.

I shakily began to rise to my feet, slipping into the kimono the best I was able to. The woman grabbed me by the hair and tossed me out the door of Master Naraku's bed chambers, causing my to stumble. I caught my fall before I could fall to the floor. Tears began to stream from my eyes and down my cheeks... wondering what I could have possibly done to get such treatment.

I learned that day that this woman was one of Naraku's daughters. She told me to call her Mistress Kagura. My duties to her were house work, cooking, making tea, cleaning and washing their clothes. She didn't care what my name was, she preferred to call me what she wished. She called me awful things... things I don't even wish to repeat. But it wasn't true, I knew I wasn't a whore and that's all that mattered.

Master Naraku wasn't that awful to me though, even though he sat back and let Mistress Kagura hit me and call me awful names; he never once hit me or called me anything out of my name. Though I never seemed to upset him at all... I wonder what I did to upset Mistress Kagura so much...

Every night Master Naraku would bring me to his bed chambers, and every night he would undress me and lay with me, holding me tight to his chest. Every night I would

close my eyes and just listen to his heartbeat, it'd always peacefully put me to sleep.

"You're so useless! You can't even make a simple cup of tea!" Kagura yelled at me, throwing the finely crafted cup to the floor.

I kept my head down, not daring to meet her gaze, last time I did that I had to beg for my life. Master Naraku sat at the kitchen table, sipping his cup of tea without complaint and reading a paper her had received from the mail carrier this morning.

"Clean up this mess and make me a fresh cup of tea!" Mistress Kagura continued to yell at me, causing me to start to shudder in fear.

I merely nodded my head, too frightened to speak at this point. This was a mistake. The next thing I knew, the back of Mistress Kagura's hand had collided against mycheek, sending me to the floor and blood trickling from my now busted lip.

"Say something when I talk to you." Mistress Kagura said as she towered above me, her hands placed on her dainty hips.

"Careful Kagura." Master Naraku sighed, taking another sip of his tea.

Kagara scoffed and rolled her eyes, giving me a final kick to the ribs before walking away from me and to Master Naraku. I glanced over at them as I began to weakly make myself sit up off the floor, gathering pieces of broken tea cup into my hands. Kagura... Master Naraku's daughter, I could tell she loved her father very much. Loved him more than a daughter should love her father... I came to the conclusion that Mistress Kagura didn't like me, because I was with, or she thought I was with Master Naraku in a way she could never be. It was unfair, unfair for her to punish me for something I had no control over... But that was fine; I only had to put up with this abuse during the day, at night in Master Naraku's arms, is the only way I could truly be at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I kneeled down in front of the bush as I started to examine it. My grandmother once told me this shrub was called...The Pieris and always told me to stay away from it because when the livestock would sometimes nibble at it, they would become sick and die. Why would demons even want to decorate their homes with such dangerous plants? Though, the little white flowers that hung from it did look pretty.

"You're supposed to be watering the plants not gawking at them... Stupid girl." Mistress Kagura scolded me.

"S-sorry Mistress Kagura..." I murmured as i stood back up and started to water the dangerous, but beautiful Pieris bush.

Watering the garden was my favorite part of the day. It was nice to stop and smell all the wonderful scents of all the different and beautiful plants, and it was the last chore I had to do as the sun went down. Sometimes I even got to watch the sunset if I worked steadily enough. Though, it was never long after the sunset before Master Naraku came to steal me away from Mistress Kagura.

I looked up at the sky as it shades over from blue to gorgeous hues of orange and pink as I watered the last of the plants. I began to wonder why the sky couldn't looklike this all the time.

"Rin."

I gasped and turned to look up towards whoever had called my name. My heart rate eased when I saw it was only Master Naraku, if Mistress Kagura caught me dazing off again, I was sure she would punish me for it. Master Naraku began to walk up to my side and take my hand into his, the way he always did when it was time to go to bed. I held onto his hand tight as I walked beside him, happy at least another long day with Mistress Kagura was over.

Master Naraku led me over to his bed and stopped me right in front of it as he always did. My heart began to race... I began to think it didn't matter how long I stayed with Master Naraku, I would never get used to this part... Master Naraku began to slide his hand through my kimono, looking down at me as he began to slip it off of me. I always closed my eyes, or looked off to the side. This time I did both. Suddenly, I could feel Master Naraku's warm breath on my neck. My breathing began to become unsteady as my heart rate quickened even more, I could feel him planting small kisses along my neck that I left exposed.

"Ma-Mater Na-" I began to say in confusion, this wasn't a part of his normal routine. But he cut me off...

"Shh..." He shushed me softly as he began to pick me up and set me down on my back onto the warm, soft comforts of his bed. I began to open my eyes... This wasn't normal; I had to know what he was going to do next. I could feel my face burning; I knew I was blushing a dark shade of red as

Master Naraku began to undress himself. He smiled down at me and reached down, moving my legs apart with his clawed hands. I closed them back, placing my hands between them, as if protecting myself the best way I could from him. Master Naraku's smile quickly twisted into a frustrated frown.

He kneeled down on top of me, one of his hands supporting him to sit up and the other snaking back between my legs to force them apart. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Rin."

I couldn't help but grab his hand and move it away... I didn't want this... I wanted what he use to give me. Warmth and security... "Just stop..." I said softly, looking up at him as a tear fell down my cheek.

Master Naraku narrowed his eyes down at me and began to sit up on his knees, his red orbs staring down at me... I've never seen him this way, but I knew he was very upset with me. I let out a loud gasp as Master Naraku slapped me hard across my face. I was speechless for a moment, trying to process in my mind what had just happened until tears started streaming down my cheeks without stop. I began crying and turned over on my side as I placed my hands over my face... Not wanting him to see my weakness. Master Naraku grabbed my arm and forced me back flat on my back, taking one of my legs and placing it over his shoulder. My crying stopped, and I let out a loud scream as I felt a sharp pain between my legs.

"Stop!" I screamed out, reaching out to dig my nails down into his chest, "You're hurting me Master Naraku!"

Master Naraku merely grinned down at me, his hips starting to pound against mine. He leaned down closer towards me; placing a hand against my cheek... it seemed as though he was trying to study me, moving his hips at different angles and speeds to gage my reaction... He would laugh at me sometimes when certain motions would hurt me and id let out a pained cried... I wanted it to stop, I even tried to pretend that I wasn't even there... It felt as though this torment would last for all of eternity.

Master Naraku soon began to slow to a stop, his breathing just as heavy as mines was. I let out a gasp and my body shuddered lightly as I felt something warm inside me... My eyes began to haze over and my head weakly rolled off to the side. My throat burned harshly, I felt as though I would never be able to speak again. Master Naraku leaned down to my neck and started to kiss and bite possessively. I closed my eyes...warm tears falling down until I lost consciousness...

_**XXX**_

The next morning, Mistress Kagura awakened me with a hard slap across the face. I held my face and began to sit up... It was another day, another day of hard work without the usual comfort I usually had at night. It was hard for me to walk; I was hurting really bad... Mistress Kagura didn't care one bit, even so she seemed to be making things even harder for me. First thing in the morning it was time to water the plants before the sun fully came up.

"Hurry up." Mistress Kagura scolded at me as she kicked me forward into the garden, causing me to stumble forward and fall face first into the dirt.

... I felt hollow inside... I felt like I didn't want to go on living any longer... No... I knew I shouldn't be the one feeling this way, they should feel this way for even doing this to me, and countless other children who are going through what I am and maybe even worse... I looked up at the Pieris bush and snatched off a few leaves and flowers, shoving them into my kimono and stood up before Mistress Kagura would have an excuse to bury my head into the dirt. If all animals had to do was eat this plant to die...I wonder what would happen if I were to... Make tea... or honey out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I stood silently, grinding the tea leaves finely while Mistress Kagura stood over me, sometimes smacking me if she thought that I did something wrong... But I think she would have smacked me no matter what I did, I never changed how I made my tea, though she walked away from me when Master Naraku come into the kitchen as though I had improved somehow.

"Good morning Father." Mistress Kagura said sweetly, walking him over to the head seat of the kitchen table. "Your morning tea will be ready soon, I'm sure it will be to your likings."

As Mistress Kagura did me the favor of distracting Master Naraku and herself, I fished a few Pieris leaves from my kimono and mixed them in with the tea leaves. I quickly began to grind them finely before Mistress Kagura came back to check on my progress. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw Mistress Kagura merely laughing, trying to be flirty while Master Naraku seemed to be rubbing his temples. His red eyes suddenly glanced up to see me looking at him. I must have given him some sort of wrong idea because the corner of his mouth curved into a small smile. Mistress Kagura looked up at me as Master Naraku did, causing me to turn back to the tea I was making, not wanting to provoke Mistress Kagura any more than I just did.

"What's taking so long with the tea?" Mistress Kagura called out, a clear aggravated tone in her voice.

"A-almost ready Mistress Kagura..." I said lowly, but loud enough for her to hear me. I didnt want to make her repeat herself.

I carefully poured the tea into the beautifully handmade clay cups... The tea smelled sweeter than usual, I wondered how it might taste. I picked up the small tray that held the tea cups and sat it between Mistress Kagura and Master Naraku, sitting on my knees with my head bowed and my hands placed in my lap like Mistress Kagura trained me to do. I glanced up curiously after a moment, wondering why i haven't been hit yet followed by Mistress Kagura's rant on how tea should be made. Mistress Kagura's eyes were blissfully closed as she sipped the tea, she was obviously pleased.

"This tea tastes absolutely lovely... You taught Rin well today Kagura." Master Naraku praised Mistress Kagura.

Mistress Kagura smiled happily over to her father, cherishing the compliment for she did not get them often. I frowned deeply on the inside... Maybe the poison was not enough to kill a demon, though I suppose I found a nice recipe to make tea taste nice so that Mistress Kagura wouldn't beat me about the tea any longer.

_**XXX**_

Day by day, I kept using the Pieris leaves to make that lovely smelling and apparently, divine tasting tea. I began to notice Mistress Kagura and Master Naraku were becoming sicker and sicker by the day. Master Naraku was currently complaining of chest pains while Mistress Kagura was completely incapacitated. She could barely breathe at all, but she still called for her tea, only drinking small sips. Naraku soon called a healer to his home, hoping he would somehow cure this sudden plague. The healer held a grave look on his face... He didn't know what was even wrong with the two let alone know what to do. It has gotten to where Master Naraku was in the same state as his daughter.

"Rin..." Master Naraku gasped out between ragged breathing, reaching out until I took his hand into my own, looking down into his blood red orbs.

A grin began to spread across my face as I looked down at the mighty demon that I have brought to his knees. Master Naraku merely glared at me, and then his hand tightened over mine, he knew now, he knew at that moment that I was the one that did this to him. He began to struggle a bit to try and speak to the healer, to warn him that I was the one that made him and his daughter gravely ill. But sadly, his voice box seemed to be of no more use, his throat was closing up on him.

"It'll be okay Master Naraku..." I smiled down at him sweetly, picking up the clay cup full of my special tea, "Here, have some more tea..."

Tea spilled over out of Master Naraku's mouth as his face turned purple, then a light shade of blue. The healer pulled me away sadly, closing Master Naraku's eye lids.

"I'm sorry dear... But your master and mistress are gone..." The healer tried to explain to me.

I looked up at the seemingly young feline type demon and tilted my head as though I didn't understand to concept of death. "Gone?"

The man smiled at me and patted my head, "Hey, I bet you're in need of a new home."

Another smile began to spread across my face as the feline demon lifted me into his arm, lightly caressing my check. I began to wonder how he felt about tea.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**~Two Years Later~**_

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

"I refuse." I said to my father, upset that he would even suggest this for me.

"But sweet heart." Mother cooed, holding onto my tightly, nuzzling her cheek against mine. "You only turn five hundred once; we only want to make it special for you."

I groaned and closed my eyes... I hated that my mother was so clingy to me, "I know mother... But I have no need for a human slave, father has plenty." I said, giving father a harsh look.

"He is going if he likes it or not. I spent a lot of money on these tickets and they are not going to waste." Father said, his arms folded across his chest.

I, unlike many of my acquaintances, did not agree with the keeping of human slaves or pets. It angered me deeply that my own father would ignore my wishes and force me to see his point of view on the matter.

"My little Sesshy..." Mother said, looking at me pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes, looking away from the both of them. Father had enough money to buy the tickets and tear them up without a care, he is just making excuses. But... I loved my mother, and didn't want to disappoint her at all. I simply sighed and glanced over at her as she held onto my arm. "I'll go..." I looked over at father with an angered gaze, "But I will **not** purchase a slave."

Mother excitedly kissed my cheek while father continued to get ready to leave the castle to head off to the auction. I smiled softly over at my mother; she was unlike everyone else in my family. She free spirited and almost childlike... I loved that about her, she was the only reason I stayed here.

_**XXX**_

The village where the auction was held wasn't that far away, it was in fact within walking distance. When we arrived there was already a large crowd surrounding the wolf demons that operated the trade. Naturally, when the other demons saw us approaching they split apart and allowed us to walk to the front. Being close to the Lord of the western lands sometimes had its perks.

"Isn't this exciting?" Mother cooed as she pinched my cheek carefully with her sharp clawed hands.

"I suppose." I sighed, wishing she would stop doing this to me, but not wanting to disrespect her.

I felt...Uncomfortable and out of place even though I didn't show it much. I didn't want anyone that knew me see me here. I'd never live down being called a hypocrite.

"Relax Sesshomaru." Father said, his gaze remaining ahead. "You are a Prince; it is high time to start acting like one. I know you don't agree with owning other creatures, but this is the way of life for us, it's time to accept and embrace it."

He always could read right through me and was always on my back about something. I wished he would stop trying to make me into his image and just accept who

I am. "Yes Father..." I said simply, not wanting to get into another fight with him, especially in public. I fixed my gaze straight ahead as well, waiting for the wolf demons to begin the auction.

A wolf demon with a scar across his eye came the middle of the crowd, holding his arms up with a smile on his face, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming to our humble affair today!" He announced, provoking a lot of cheers from the crowd and causing me to roll my eyes. "We have a fascinating pick of slaves for you today, rare and exciting ones in fact. To start with we have The Bad Omen of the West."

'The Bad Omen of the West.' I thought to myself as a small grin started to spread across my face. That particular slave, where ever she went a strange plague would curse the family that owned her. I watched as two wolf demons dragged the naked girl out, holding bother her arms behind her back. They dragged her up front towards the crowd so they could get a good look at her and forced her to her knees. She held her head down, her hair curtaining down to the ground.

The wolf demon that held the scar across his eye moved forward to the girl and lifted her chin, making her look up at the crowd of demons... Her eyes held no kind of emotion; they were hazed over, almost dead looking. She was young... maybe fifteen, still only a pup for her species. To be that young, and already have such a terrifying reputation. Though... She was very beautiful for a human. Soft dainty features, dark midnight black hair and beautiful chocolate, calculating brown eyes...absent of warmth and affection that was denied to her since the uprising began. I knew when I saw her that I had to have her.

"Who would be stupid enough to want that human?" Father chuckled in amusement.

I raised my hand at that moment and silenced all the other hushed whispers, "600 gold!"

Everyone went quiet and jaws dropped, even my parents as they all stared at me like I was a mad man, asking to pay top dollar for my death warrant.

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I inwardly and bitterly laughed on the inside... No demon in their right mind would ever want to purchase me. That meant I would be put down, I will be dinner to a family of wolf demons because that was my only worth if they couldn't get any money out of my existence... But that was fine, I missed my mother... I missed my father. After today when I am not sold, I will at least be reunited with them in the afterlife.

"600 gold!" I heard a strong male voice call out.

My eyes widened and i glance up towards the demon fool enough to even think about owning me. I gasped lightly and my face turned a soft shade of red without my control... The demon was breath taking. He had long silvery hair with soft amber eyes... an unlike all the other male demons that I have come across, he didn't have that perverted look in his eyes when he looked at me... No... His face and eyes held no emotion what so ever, none that I could read anyway. My eyes moved to see a light blue crescent moon on his head and two scarlet lines on both of his cheeks. Those marks, he was the first born to a very powerful bloodline.

"S-sold!" The leader of the wolf tribe called out obviously surprised that I was sold "To the son of our Lord of the West!"

My eyes widened even more... The Lord of the west's son took interest in me?... What could he possibly want with me...?

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I started to walk towards the girl, to claim what was no mine when father grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "What the hell are you thinking!" He snapped at me, his grip tightening on my arm, "You can't be seriously thinking of bringing that girl home, she will be the death of us!"

I snatched my arm away from him, keeping my emotions under wrap while he lost control of his, "You brang me here to purchase a slave... Well I have made my purchase, my mind is made up." I turned my back on him and made my way over to the girl that was now mine.

The wolf demons stepped back as I offered my hand out to the girl. She looked up at me, her emotions carefully guarded and as were mine. She reached up after a moment and took my hand, causing me to smile and close my hand over hers to gently pull her to her feet. I wrapped my boa around her naked frame and kept a hold on her hand as I lead her over to my parents. Mother held a horrified and speechless loo on her face as she looked at me and father just shook his head, turning and beginning to leave the village. I know I disappointed them both with this decision... But I felt deep within me, that I made a good choice.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I stood outside the servant's quarters, waiting patiently for the servant girls to finish dressing the girl I had purchased earlier today.

"What are we waiting on father?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking up at me as his small hand tightened around mine.

Six years ago... My father had an affair with a human servant girl of the castle. Her name was Iziyoi and father found her to be exceedingly beautiful for a human. She was so beautiful in fact that father found it right to court the human girl and pup her. Father most certainly didn't want mother to find out, so he came up with a quick and dirty plan. Since I was known to be much gentler on the human, father came to me and told me his sin and his betrayal to my mother... He asked me if I would take the blame for his selfish act. A part of me wanted to refuse and let that smug bastard lay in the bed that he had made for himself... But a bigger part of me didn't want to see my mother's heart shatter. I took the blame, and told mother that I had brought great shame to our family and pupped a human servant girl. Iziyoi died during Inuyasha's birth, but I took the boy as my own since I knew father wanted nothing to do with his existence during that time. To this day Inuyasha doesn't know who his true father is and he only has a painted picture of his mother. I am truly all he has in this world.

At that moment, the elder of the human women brang the girl out to me. Her gaze was casted down to the ground as she held onto the old woman's arm, hiding behind her as if she would be protected by that withering body.

"It's alright little one..." The old woman said to the girl softly, taking her hand and bringing her closer to me, "He is kind... He will not hurt you."

The girl looked up at me, doubt lacing her eyes as she hesitantly let go of the elder's hand, standing in front of my with her hand held together in front of her. I simply stared down at her, studying her as she studied me, the elder heading back into the servant's quarters.

"Wow..." Inuyasha said after a moment, breaking the silence and drawing the girl's attention to him. "She looks just like mama father!" Inuyasha said excitedly, looking up at me as he tugged on the sleeve of my kimono.

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I could feel my face burning and my eyes widen when the small demon boy spoke... I looked like his mother? Does that mean she was a human? Did that mean that this child was a half demon? I began to study the child. He didn't have any markings of the family on his face, the only way you could tell the child was a demon was his snow white hair and the... admittingly cute Inu ears atop of his head.

The demon that had purchased me merely looked down at the child, his face void of emotion. "She is not your mother Inuyasha... It is getting late, it's time for bed."

"But Father..." The child, Inuyasha I suppose his name was, whined.

"No complaining. Go to bed." The Inu demon said to his son firmly.

The child pouted, but ran off down the walkway of the castle, disappearing around a corner. Soon after he had gone, the young demon lord turned his attention back to me. I turned my gaze back to the ground.

"Look up at me." He commanded me.

I looked up, my years of training by many master's and mistresses kicking in.

"Tell me your name."

"...Rin."

"Rin..." He looked into my eyes for a moment before speaking again, "My name is Sesshomaru... I shall be your new master."

I nodded, my gaze not leaving his. I swallowed hard... his gaze was intence, but... I felt I didnt want to look away, even if he told me to, I wanted to keep looking into those golden orbs of his. This feeling... what was it?...

The silence was soon sliced when my stomach unleashed a roar of hunger, demanding that I put something in it. I turned a dark shade of red seeing a small smile play across my new master's face.

"Hungry?" He asked, obviously hold back a amused chuckle.

I simply nodded, my eyes quickly falling to the ground in embarrassment. I looked back up after a moment to see the young demon lord rounding a corner. I looked around nervously, not really knowing what to do. I took a chance and ran up in the direction he went. I found him and continued to run until I caught up with him slowed down to a walk, walking right behind him.

I looked up at him... His hair was extremely long and it looked silky. A part of me wanted to reach out and touch it to sate my curiosity... But I knew better. I knew I couldn't touch him unless I asked or he told me to. I didn't know how brutal this demon could be to me and I surely didn't want to find out just this moment. But... as I kept looking at and studying his hair, I found I wanted to touch it more and more. I started to reach out after a moment, about to touch his hair, telling and convincing myself that he would not notice.

Before I could even lay a finger on him, he came to a stop. My heart began to race at least a hundred miles an hour and I quickly put my hand to my side. Biting my lower lip hard and closing my eyes tight, waiting to be struck... But nothing ever came. I heard a door sliding open and opened my eyes, hesitantly looking up. The door on the side of me was open and I quickly rushed inside, scared of losing my master and being lost in such a giant castle... If I were to force my master to find me, I was sure to be punished.

I let out a gasp as an apple was thrown my way, acting quickly and catching it in my hands. I looked up to see Master Sesshomaru over at me, walking up towards me to close the space between us.

"I'm not sure what humans eat exactly." He said, looking down at me.

I looked down at the apple for a moment before looking back up at him, bringing the apple to my lips to take a bite. A small smile graced his flawless face, causing me to flush a soft shade of pink. This felt off to me... Why did I feel so nervous? My hand absently came up to clench my kimono, near my heart. Why did my heart feel as if it wanted to pound its way out of my chest?.

"Se-Sesshomaru..."

Both our attentions were drawn to the soft voice that echoed at the entrance of the kitchen. There stood the mother of Master Sesshomaru, a concerned look spread across her face. She was so pretty... beyond pretty. No word I could think of would do her justice. She had long silvery hair that was pulled up into two pony tails, her soft amber eyes filled with the motherly love that I was use to see in my own mother's. The same marks Sesshomaru held framing her face, making her look exotic.

"Yes mother?" Master Sesshomaru responded, his gaze moving back to me as I nervously took another bite of the apple he had given me.

"It... It is not proper for the slave to eat in our dining hall..." His mother said, sounding as though it were difficult for her to bring up.

I looked up at Master Sesshomaru, feeling even more nervous and awaiting his command for me to leave this room. He had his eyes narrowed at his mother, causing her to look away from him.

"...Come." He said after a moment, starting to leave the kitchen.

I quickly ran up behind him, not wanting to be left behind in the kitchen with the women who obviously didn't even want me here... It was my constant experience that the women were much tougher on me than the men ever were. I could see right now that I would have to kill her very soon.

_**-Sesshomaru's Mother's POV-**_

I bit down on my lower lip hard, watching my son lead the dangerous slave he had purchased out of the dining room. That child was known to bring plague... How could Sesshomaru bring that... that girl in here to contaminate where we eat? This wasn't good at all... He has already shamed our family by pupping that human whore and now he seems to be taking a liking to this human. I rushed out of the dining room, heading to the chambers I shared with my love... We had to have a word about this...

"Love..." I said softly, standing in the door way as I watched my husband map out the northern lands, preparing for the next territory war.

"Mhm?" He responded, not even bothering to look up at me.

"I'm worried... About Sesshomaru... Maybe it was a bad idea to push him into buying a slave. You know he has been too friendly with the humans in the past..." I began to explain, watching him stop working at that moment to look up at me apathetically.

"Are you saying you regret having dear little Inuyasha around?" He asked, seeming to be studying my facial expression.

"Of course not, what's done is done and Inuyasha is a lovely child, a perfect grandson... But honey, we need not have any more shame like that to befall our name." I explained to him the best I could.

My love sighed and turned back to his work. "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. I'd be more concerned on how the human might kill us. It is not coincidence that all of her masters and mistresses are turned up dead. I'll keep an eye on the both of them regardless."

I sighed softly and made my way towards the bed me and my love shared, curling under the furred covers. I would just have to but my full trust into him, and hope that he knew how to control Sesshomaru as well as he thinks he can.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Akatsuki**_

_**By: BabyMetal**_

_**Going over thousands nights,  
some love shall survive.  
So, until my body perishes,  
until my life disappears,  
I shall keep on cherishing this love.**_

_**Shining in the depths of the eyes,  
the moon is about to cry.  
Red tears overflow  
and dye the night sky.**_

_**In the silence,  
the two damaged blades stand face to face.  
Our loneliness and our uneasiness  
slash even our hearts.**_

_**Going over thousands nights,  
some love shall survive.  
So, until my body perishes,  
until my life disappears,  
I shall keep on cherishing this love.**_

_**In the passage of time,  
I keep my eyes shut.  
Even if the red thread flowing in my hand breaks,  
I still feel we are tied.**_

_**In the silence,  
I hold the damaged blade face to face.  
My loneliness and my uneasiness,  
I slash, even my heart, now.**_

_**Going over thousands nights,  
some love shall survive.  
So, until my body perishes,  
until my life disappears someday...**_

_**Going over thousands nights,  
some love shall survive.  
So, until my body perishes,  
until my life disappears,  
I shall keep on cherishing this love.**_

_**Dye crimson! Dye bloody crimson!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

Master Sesshomaru led me off to the depths of the castle. Thanks to my past experiences, this made me feel very uneasy. I took in a deep breath as my master stopped in front of a sliding double door. The door was beautifully crafted; in fact it was very much like the design on his kimono, white with a few red hexagons with flowers the center. Master Sesshomaru reached out and began to slide the door open, causing me to peek inside with awe. The room was brightly lit by many candles that were decoratively scattered throughout the room. In the center lay the biggest and gorgeous bed I have seen in my life, a canopy with the same design as his door draping down from the ceiling and over his bed. In the far corner held what looked like a miniature handmade waterfall. I made my way over to it, mesmerized by its beautyas I kneeled down beside it.

Master Sesshomaru made his way through the room, blowing out a few candle to where the light was dulled and dim, he made his way over to me, looking down at me. I looked up at him, I don't know how I knew exactly, but I knew he wanted me to stand up. I rose to my feet and he took my hand, leading me over to the bed in the center of his room. My heart began to pound in my chest... It was starting, my hell would start tonight. Though... that was fine, after this I would have a reason to make my tea for the whole family. Master Sesshomaru let go of my head once we made it to his bed. I instinctively crawled in and curled under the furred cover, looking up at him. He simply looked down at me for a moment and then began to walk away towards the double doors.

"Ma-Master..." I found myself calling out as I sat in, the covers falling into my lap.

Master Sesshomaru stopped in front of the door, "You need your rest... I have business to tend to." He said simply before leaving out the room, shutting the doors behind him.

I was... Shocked. None of my master's let me sleep in their bed without them their selves being there to lay with me. I lay down and pulled the soft furred blanket over my head, trying to process what was happening in my head... It made no sense. Why would a demon, a son of a great demon at that let a lowly human like me sleep in his bed alone without in some way using me. I waited for a moment, seeing if he would creep back in like the son of my second master, to fondle me while I am on the brink of sleep... But he never came back. I sighed and just tried to relax, if he hadn't come in yet he wasn't going to. My eyes began to close, feeling myself drifting off to sleep until I heard the sliding doors slowly sliding open.

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I shut the doors behind me after leaving the room, softly sighing to myself... I was late. I began to leave the castle, closing my eyes to concentrate my power until it was nothing but pure energy. I was nothing but a orb of light as I moved at the speed of light half way across the Western lands to the Eastern lands boarder.

"You're Late." I heard her soft voice call out, my body beginning to materialize.

I looked over to see her... The Inu demon princess of the east, Yumiko. She was what you would expect from a princess, beautiful, graceful and powerful. "I know..." I said softly as I began to make my way over to her.

She came closer to me as well, looking up at me as she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. Since we were pups, our family's had our marriage arranged and neither one of us had any objections to it. I reached my hand to the back of her head, pulling the tie out that held her silvery hair in a ponytail. Her hair cascading down her shoulders and back. She smiled softly up at me as I began to run my thumb over the blue lines that framed her face. Her nose began to twist up and she let out a small hiss as she pushed me away.

"You reek of a human female..." She said sourly. "Don't tell me you've relapsed."

I merely glared at her for a moment before responding, "Father made me purchase a slave."

She narrowed her golden amber orbs at me, "Is that all she is? A slave?"

I gave a single nod as I stepped forward, closing the space between us. She smiled up at me once again and placed a dainty clawed hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on hers, "Don't let me find out you are fathering a second bastard child. One is far too many." She teased me; at least, I hope she is only teasing.

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I looked over towards the opening door, biting my lower lip hard as my heart pounded a thousand miles per hour. I knew it, I just knew it. This always happened without fail... I felt like a fool for ever even thinking out trusting a demon... Though, the door only stayed cracked for a moment, I soon began to think the door was a bit broken and slid open itself until I saw someone peak their silvery head in. I sat up to get a good look and saw it was the child of Master Sesshomaru's.

"Are you awake?" He whispered after a moment, slowly slipping inside the room after looking around and confirming his father was indeed not in the room.

I began to toss the blankets aside and get out of bed, "Y-yes?"

The boy began to smile, showing he had lost a tooth recently, "I'm sorry I woke u up, I just wanted to see you really bad. You look a lot like my mom." The boy began to run over to me.

I began to blush a little, "Uh... So I guess your mom was a human?"

The boy nodded, smiling even wider, "Yeah, and she had really long black hair like yours too. Hey, what's your name? Mine's Inuyasha."

"M..My name is Rin." I answered the boy, smiling down softly at him... He was a really sweet boy. Most children of demon family's choose not to even know of my existence.

"That's a pretty name. Hey, wanna go play in grandma's garden with me? It's really pretty there, it's even prettier at night there might even be lightning bugs out tonight." Inuyasha sounded very excited, like he wasn't use to talking to many people at all.

I gave a small warm laugh and nodded, "Yeah, I'd love to go play with you Inuyasha."

The boy smiled brightly and took my hand, running out of Master Sesshomaru's room. I followed him and soon began to run on my own. With Inuyasha... I felt myself relax and actually felt like a kid again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**-Rin's POV-**_

Inuyasha giggles as he kicked his little red ball my way, causing me to run off into the direction the ball was heading. I found myself happily laughing as I kicked it back towards him. Inuyasha ran over towards the ball, trying to kick it back my way but missed, causing the ball to bounce off into the jungle of many beautiful flowers.

"I'll get it!" I giggled as I ran past Inuyasha, into the direction where the ball had bounced off to.

I pushed past bushes of roses and other plants as I began my search of the runaway ball. I felt so care free and happy, maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad, Inuyasha made me feel welcomed and treated me like I was a person and not just some toy his father had brought home from the market. I let out a happy gasp after finding the little red ball behind a white rose bush and rushed over to pick it up, giggling as I began to run back to Inuyasha to finish our kick ball game.

When I drew close I began to call out to Inuyasha to tell him I had found the ball... but what I saw after pushing away the red rose bush made me stop in my tracks. There were two human boys, one around Inuyasha's age and one around my age. The smaller boy pushed Inuyasha to the ground while the taller boy began to kick him in the side. I could feel myself growing cold as I stood there and watched the scene, listening to the boys call Inuyasha a freak and tell him he was worse than they were... What was wrong with these children, why would they even say anything like that if they already knew the pain of being treated like nothing lower that dirt? But the fact is they didn't truly know what that was like. These children were most likely born here, shielded from what was actually going on in the world and didn't have to watch demons slaughter their families in front of them. These were spoiled selfish children. Without thinking, I lifted the ball and began to aim it, throwing it as hard as I could. The older boy must have heard it hurling towards him, because he turned around to be meet by the ball. It smacked him hard enough in the face to knock him unconscious and leave a circular red mark right in the middle of the face.

"Koji!" The smaller boy called out in fear and surprise, looking over to who could have possible done such a thing.

I began to make my way towards them both, watching as the smaller boy began to shake a bit in fear. He quickly dropped to his knees and began to try and shake the older boy awake.

"Koji! Koji wake up! A demon is coming!" The younger boy cried out.

A demon? They thought I was a demon... Did I seem that terrifying? I continued to make my way towards him. The older boy sat up with a groan while the younger boy used that chance to lift the older boy to his feet and drag him away.

I stopped as I looked over at them as they ran away, "Cowards..." I murmured to myself before looking over towards Inuyasha.

He stared up at me, his face wet with tears. I reached out towards him, taking his hand and helping him up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked Inuyasha as he began to wipe his face dry with the sleeve of his red kimono.

"I-I'm fine... This always happens..." He murmured, looking away from me, it was clear he was ashamed and didn't want me to see him in his weak state.

"Why would they do such a thing to you?" I asked Inuyasha as I patted away the dirt and dust off his kimono.

Inuyasha merely shrugged, softly sniffling, "Because I'm different I guess... But it's okay, father said I should always be kind to humans"

I was furious as I looked at the small bruise on the boy's face, "You should only be kind to the ones that are kind to you Inuyasha... They don't deserve your forgiveness, and you should fight back. They will keep doing this to you if you don't show them who is boss."

Inuyasha merely shook his head and reached out to pick up the ball that lay in front of his feet. "Father would be upset with me. I don't want him to be upset, I like to make him proud."

I sighed and shook my head; children will always do what makes their parents happy.

"Rin... Inuyasha..."

We both looked up to see Master Sesshomaru and a demon woman that looked just as perfect as he was holding onto his arm lightly with both of hers.

"Father!" Inuyasha cheered as he ran over to Master Sesshomaru, hugging his father and attaching himself to his kimono.

The demon woman looked down at the boy, pure disgust clearly shown on her face before quickly forcing it away and looking up at Master Sesshomaru with a soft smile ... I didn't like her, I could tell she was going to be an issue for me.

"Inuyasha..." Master Sesshomaru said, a bit irritated, "I thought I told you to go to bed for the night."

Inuyasha kept a hold on his father as he looked up at him, "I wanted to play with Rin really bad... I'm sorry..."

"...Rin is not a toy. Go to bed, I am very upset with you." Master Sesshomaru said sternly. "You may take Rin with you if you wish."

The woman holding onto Master Sesshomaru's arm giggled lightly, "Keep being a problem child for dear Sesshomaru and I'll just have to punish you myself."

Inuyasha looked up at the woman then let go of Master Sesshomaru, turning to run over to me and grab my hand. "C-come on Rin." Inuyasha started to run off with me, out of sight of Master Sesshomaru and his mate.

Inuyasha lead me throughout the castle, not stopping or saying anything until he reached a single sliding door. He opened it, still holding on tightly to my hand as he pulled me into the room. Inuyasha shut the door and began to light a few candles to brighten up the pitch black room.

"So I guess that was your new mom huh." I said after the room brightened up, trying to make small talk.

Inuyasha's face twisted up into a disgusted look and quickly shook his head, "She's not my mom. She's really mean to me when father isn't around." Inuyasha said as he began to sit on his bed.

I came to sit next to him, "Well, If she's so mean to you, why don't you tell your father?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the ground, "Well Father really likes her a lot and she makes him happy. As long as father is happy I don't mind if she is mean to me. Grandma and Grandpa like her a lot too, they want father to marry her someday."

I felt sorry for this child, he didn't really care about himself as long as he could make his father happy. He puts up with a lot of pain and a lot of hatred, just to know he isn't a burden on his father. Inuyasha began to lie down and I lay beside him, he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my chest. He fell asleep quickly while I began to gently stroke the back of his head, closing my eyes. Inuyasha and I were two of a kind in a way I suppose, void of any sort of affection. Though Inuyasha did have his father, but I could see Master Sesshomaru had no idea the pain this boy is feeling inside.

_**-Yumiko's POV-**_

I lightly rubbed my soon to be husband's chest as I nuzzled under his soft furred blankets...They smelled a bit weird, but I tried to push that out of my mind. I looked up at Sesshomaru and saw his eyes were closed, he must have fallen asleep. I smiled softly to myself; he was a gorgeous talented being... It was just too bad his morals were in the wrong place. His father will soon rule over both the northern and western lands, and with my marriage to his son he will also be in on my father's territory. Sesshomaru should be trying to fight his father for dominance and take control of everything himself. Sesshomaru was indeed weak and I wished I could change him, though he is far too old for me to change... Besides it wasn't my duty to worry about such things anyway.

My priority was to take over all of the lands from the inside. As soon as Sesshomaru and I are wed, my father will gather an army, while I kill whoever I am able so they won't be able to put up much of a fight. I reached up and gently caressed Sesshomaru's cheek... he was simply flawless, beyond perfect... Too bad I had to kill such a work of art.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

Yumiko kissed my cheek as we walked towards the gates of the castle, "Sorry I can't stay longer my love, but my father is very strict about the times he wishes to see me."

I merely nodded, "It is fine I understand, until next time then."

She smiled softly and let go of my hand, walking away and taking only a few steps before she turned into a pure ball of energy. I watched her until her spark was completely out of sight, closed my eyes for a moment and began to head back inside the castle. I didn't understand why she was so attached to her father so when he could care less for the girl... Whatever made her happy I suppose, its fine.

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I sat up in bed groggily and began to rub my eyes and stretch out with a loud yawn... It was morning already? I still felt so very tired...

"Rin!" Inuyasha called as he slid open the door of his room, rushing inside towards me with a bowl. "You're awake! Look I got you something to eat out of grandma's garden."

I looked down into the bowl curiously and saw it was filled with various fruits, strawberries, blueberries and raspberries. I took the bowl happily and picked up a strawberry, placing it in my mouth. It was the most perfect strawberry I had ever tasted in my life. Me and Inuyasha sat in bed, eating the fruit and making small conversation until his door was slid open.

"Father!" Inuyasha cheered as Master Sesshomaru stepped into the room, attaching himself to Master Sesshomaru's leg.

"Good Morning Inuyasha." Master Sesshomaru said softly, placing a clawed hand on the boy's head gently then looking over at me. "Good Morning Rin."

I stopped mid-chew on a wild berry as I returned his gaze, my heart feeling as though it were pounding out of my chest. I swallowed the fruit quickly and gave a small bow of my head, "Good Morning Master Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked up at his father with a hopeful look in his eye, "Father, may Rin and I go to the hot springs today?"

'Hot Springs...?' I thought to myself. It's been a long time since I've been to a hot spring and I had to admit, it seemed like a blissful idea to me at the moment.

Master Sesshomaru looked down at the boy, "After you misbehaved and drug Rin out to play with you in the middle of the night? Why should I offer a reward for misbehavior?"

Inuyasha made a small pout and began to beg his father to forgive him and allow him to go to the hot springs. I softly smiled at the two and began to think of moments like these that I use to have with my parents... I missed them so very much.

"Very well." Master Sesshomaru finally gave in to his son's constant begging, "Gather your clothes and let's head out."

_**XXX**_

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I watched as both Inuyasha and Rin ran ahead of me on our walk to the hot springs, they seemed to get along very well. Rin began to run past Inuyasha and drop down to her knees, admiring the wildflowers that grew in this area. She began to pick a few and bring them to her face, closing her eyes to take in their aroma. She seemed to love nature, and it was clear by the look on her face that it brought her peace.

"Rin! Come on, it's this way!" Inuyasha rushed the girl as he tugged on the sleeve of her kimono.

Rin stood back to her feet, holding the flowers she had just picked close to her chest, and began to let Inuyasha drag her towards the hot springs. Rin dropped her spare clothes and flowers by the nearest tree near the hot springs as her and Inuyasha began to undress and rush towards the springs. I lifted an eyebrow and turned my head off to the side as I placed Inuyasha's spare kimono near Rin's and taking a seat near the tree, my back resting against it. The girl was clearly not aware that she was indeed a young woman and didn't seem to be embarrassed or hesitant to strip down like that. I closed my eyes with a sigh before opening them again to glance at them both. Rin was cupping water into her hands, looking down into it at her reflection. Inuyasha ran up behind her and jumped on her back, dunking her into the water then quickly swimming off.

"Inuyasha!" Rin shouted out at him, trying to swim up and catch him.

I absently began to watch as the sun glisson off her wet sun kissed skin. The water of the springs rushing down her chest, making her seem as if she were shining. At that moment I felt as if I should have left Inuyasha at home, so I could enjoy this scene more for myself. I closed my eyes and began to grind my teeth down a bit. How could I be having such thoughts? I wanted to save this girl from people like that... and here I was being no different from the many others that may have abused this girl in that way...

"Father!" I heard Inuyasha shout out at me, causing me to open my eyes again.

_**-Rin's POV-**_

After a while Inuyasha and I began to run out of the springs, it was beginning to get a bit windy and we didn't want to catch a cold. We ran over to where we dropped our clothes and quickly began to get dressed. We looked over towards Master Sesshomaru and noticed something seemed wrong. He had his eyes closed tight with a distressed look on his face. Inuyasha and I kneeled down in front of him while Inuyasha began to call out to his father. Master Sessomaru began to open his eyes and looked directly at me. He had an apologetic look in his eyes which confused me deeply. Master Sesshomaru looked down and took one of the flowers I had picked earlier and began to lift it up towards me, placing it in my hair.

"Wow that looks really pretty on you Rin-chan." Inuyasha said admiringly.

But my gaze never broke away from Master Sesshomaru's. I began to smile softly at him, quickly leaning in to kiss his cheek. Master Sesshomru brung a clawed hand up to his cheek, a surprised look in his eyes. I giggled lightly and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, rushing off with him back towards the direction of the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I watched as Rin and Inuyasha ran into the castle gates and into the garden, my hand still placed against my cheek. I was still very deep in thought, my gaze placed on the ground as I walked. My cheek still felt the warmth of the young girl's lips even after the long walk back to the castle... Ive never felt this way before about a mere kiss to the cheek even with Yumiko... What was this feeling?

"Be careful you two, Inuyasha you know how dangerous it is to get careless out here." I could hear my mother begin to lecture them both as they ran and played in the garden.

I walked inside the gates of the garden, looking over at my mother, my hand still absently placed against my cheek. Mother looked over at me with a concerned look and began to make her way over towards me.

"Sesshomaru..." She said taking my hand and trying to move it away from my face. "What's the matter? Did you injure yourself while you were out?" She took my hand from my face but didn't see any sort of flesh wound so she gently smelled my cheek, pulling away to look over at Inuyasha and Rin while they seemed to be having a game of hide and seek. "Sesshomaru... Aren't you happy you are going to be married soon? Start a family of your own with Yumiko?" I glanced over at my mother and gave her a questioning look, why would she ask me such a thing? "I suppose."

Mother just looked up at me and placed her hand against my cheek, a concerned look lacing her eyes as she bit down on her lower lip. "Well Yumiko is here to see you, I'll go get her." Mother took her hand off of my cheek and began to leave the garden.

Yumiko has returned already? She had just left this morning to go see what her father wanted of her. Usually she wouldn't be done until the next day and she'd signal for me to come get her. I wonder why she has come back so suddenly.

I walked over to the large cherry blossom tree in the center of the garden and stood under it, it's shade seeming to supply a cool breeze. Within moment I spotted

Yumiko entering the garden, but mother was no here in sight, usually she liked Yumiko's company and would join us whenever we were together.

"My love." Yumiko said softly as she came to me, her long silvery hair beginning to float in the air as she walked under the cherry blossom tree with me. She came closer to me, taking my arm into hers as she held onto it; almost possessively as she watched Inuyasha and Rin play in the garden.

"What made you come back so early?" I asked Yumiko, my gaze not leaving Rin as she hid behind a white rose bush while Inuyasha folded his arms over an apple tree and buried his face in them, counting don until when he had to search for Rin.

Yumiko began to circle her claw over my chest with an attempt to be seductive, "Well is it so wrong of me to miss my mate so bad to want to hurry back to be with him?"

I ripped my gaze away from Rin and looked down at her, giving her a small smile, "I suppose that it isn't wrong at all."

Yumiko smiled happily, "I thought so..." She whispered softly, going to kiss my cheek but she stopped with a small growl under her breath.

I looked down at her, giving her a curious look until I heard my father calling out my name. I looked up at the entrance of the castle to see my father; he was waiting for me to come to him. He must have wanted to have a word with me. "I'll be back." I said softly, giving her a kiss to the temple before making my way over to my father.

_**-Yumiko's POV-**_

I wasn't going to come back to Sesshomaru today... Until his mother sent off to find me, telling me something was seriously wrong with her son and I had to tend to him. This family was seriously needy... I couldn't wait to rid the world of them. But now, I could see why his mother was concerned. When I went to kiss Sesshomaru's cheek I smelled her... I smelled that new slave girl of his there on his skin. She had no business touching what I had already claimed as mine. I walked over towards the girl as she began to count on the apple tree Sesshomaru's bastard son was at previously. I will teach her here and now, I will teach her to think twice before trying to take what is mine.

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

"Sesshomaru." Father said as I made my way up the steps towards him, "It is in your mother's interest that we talk."

"Talk? About what?" I asked, glancing around to see if mother was near to ask what this is all about.

Father placed his hand on my back and began to lead me off within the castle so we could talk privately. "Your mother tells me you have taken an interest in that slave girl you purchased a little while ago."

I sighed a bit and closed my eyes, allowing father to continue to lead me, "She has? Well... And if I have?"

Father stopped, took his hand off my back and began to walk in front of me. "Sesshomaru, I should be the last to lecture you on this topic but I think this should be said. Mating a human never works out in the end, and you only end up hurting the ones closest to you in the end. Humans only live for a moment, a blink of an eye for us, are you really ready to deal with the heart ache that comes with a mortal love?"

I thought about what father said... and he was right. If I were to drop everyone and everything for this human girl, I would only have at least forty or fifty happy years with her. After that short time span I will have no one. Mother will never forgive me if I let Yumiko go and father will turn his back on me just so mother would be pleased. Yumiko, I would think she would want to end us both; her rage is something I have seen and don't wish to take on first hand.

"I understand..." I said after a moment, looking up at father.

Father smiled and gave me a pat on the back, "You're smart Sesshomaru, and you always know what's best."

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and quickly stopped my counting. I turned around to see Master Sesshomaru's mate staring down at me, her cold amber eyes glaring daggers of hatred at me. If looks could kill, I'd die a thousand painful deaths.

"My... Aren't you a pretty little thing." Yumiko said as a small false smile began to spread across her face, "Well I'm just sure many men would make fools of themselves just in your presence."

I merely looked up at her, what was she talking about? Why was she looking at me with so much hate and distaste in her eyes?

"But you should really learn your place, and remember not to touch things that are not yours." Yumiko said with a small giggle.

I let out a sharp shriek of surprise and pain when Yumiko's hand struck me across the face. Her claws had gotten caught in the blow, leaving three bleeding scratch marks on my face. My gaze wandered off as Yumiko stood over me smiling, actually taking pleasure in what she had just done to me, I saw Inuyasha and he was shuddering and keeping himself hidden behind a tree as he glanced over at us. It was clear he himself has gone through the same thing with this woman and was too frightened to even come and see if I was ok. I glanced back up at Yumiko and she tilted her head curiously at me.

"Oh? You're so very bold for a slave. Who gave you permission to look at me?" She placed her clean white shoe on my cheek and shoved my face down into the dirt.

'"Master Sesshomaru..." I found myself calling out before I could even stop it, tears running down my sore swollen cheek.

Yumiko let out another small giggle and began to grind her shoe on my cheek, burring my face more into the ground. "You're going to tell on me? How cute. You think Sesshomaru would take the word of a lowly slave girl over the word of his wife to be?" Yumiko giggled even more, enjoying the situation more than she should. She was right... This happened so many times before. I would tell the truth while the accuser told a lie and I would always be the one to get punished for lying to my master. I closed my eyes tight, trying to make the flow of tears stop... But it didn't work. Yumiko lifted her foot off my cheek suddenly and began to make her way back over towards the cherry blossom tree, a small smirk on her face.

"Rin!" Inuyasha called out as he began to run over towards me.

I rose up off the ground shakily and looked over at Inuyasha as he dropped to his knees at my side and reached out to touch my face.

"Inuyasha!" Both me and Inuyasha cringed as we heard the anger of Master Sesshomaru's voice and turned to actually see in enraged look on his face as he made his way towards us.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Yumiko said as though she were almost on the brink of tears as she rushed to Master Sesshomaru's side. "Inuyasha started to play too rough with the girl, I told him to stop but he just wouldn't. I didn't know what to do; he is such a problem child."

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted out and stood to his feet quickly, wanting to clear his name. "Father I-!"

"Enough!" Master Sesshomaru said above Inuyasha, looking at the boy with anger, "Go to your room, I will deal with you later."

Inuyasha as speechless as he stared up at his father, tears starting to spill from his eyes. He closed his eyes tight and began to run off to his room, not wanting to give Yumiko the pleasure of seeing him cry.

I bit down on my lower lip hard and turned my gaze to the ground... How could she do this, why would she? I glanced up at them both and saw Yumiko smirk down at me, telling me with her eyes that this was only just the beginning as she nuzzled up against Master Sesshomaru's arm.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. This is my first attempt at this sort of thing and I am so happy that so many people appear to enjoy it. I will keep writing until the end and I hope everyone still enjoys it until then. Thank You.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I found myself waiting outside of the servants living quarters again, waiting for them to finish bandaging up Rin and bring the girl back out to me. This all seemed very strange to me... It didn't sound right that Inuyasha would do this to the girl. The boy couldn't hurt a fly and it was obvious that he adored the girl, how could he hurt her so badly like that? Though... I just left his room, he never could look at me as he confessed to me that he simply couldn't control himself. I don't suppose he meant to be so rough with the girl, but I suppose I have to watch the two more as they play for now on.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." The elder of the servants quarters said softly with a small smile on her withered face as she brang Rin out to me, holding onto the girl's hand.

Rin let go of the woman's hand, her eyes casted towards the ground as she walked over to my side. I looked down at the girl, she now held a square bandage where the claw marks lay. I reached down and lightly traced my index and middle finger over the bandage, causing her to look up at me.

"...Does it hurt?" I asked her a bit curiously.

Rin shook her head and began to glance around before hesitantly looking back up at me, "Wh-where is Miss Yumiko?"

I placed a hand on the back of the girl's head and lightly started to pet her, "I sent her home... It's late, it's time for bed."

Rin nodded as she looked up at me, she seemed to loosen up a bit, "Will you walk me to Inuyasha's room Master Sesshomaru?"

My eyes gave away my displeasure of the question, I could tell by the disappointed look in the girl's eyes, "Inuyasha is on punishment for a while... You may come and sleep with me for the time being, if that is okay."

_**-Rin's POV-**_

Inuyasha was on punishment... Well what did I expect with such a vicious lie and the stinging wound on my face. It still hurt a bit even after the old woman had put healing herbs on it and bandaged it up. Though I must admit it did hurt a lot less than it did. I reached up absently and held onto Master Sesshomarus hand... holding someone's hand always helped to calm me down. I use to always hold onto my mother's hand when we went out to the market, I was never really all that comfortable in big crowds of people.

I gave a small nod, "it's fine... I can sleep with you tonight Master Sesshomaru." Though I knew this was not fine. If Miss Yumiko found out I was so close to what was hers again, she might hurt me even worse than she did this time. But I didn't want to disappoint Master Sesshomaru, he's been the kindest to me so far. The best I could hope for was to stay by his side and as long as he was looking Miss Yumiko couldn't hurt me.

I held onto Master Sesshomaru's hand tight as he lead me down the hallways of the castle, going to his room. I looked up at him and saw he was looking straight ahead, his face showing he was deep in thought... I really hoped I wasn't causing any trouble for him.

"Master Sesshomaru..." I said after we reached his decorative double sliding doors.

Master Sesshomaru let go of my hand and began to slide a door open, "What is it, Rin." He responded, his gaze still facing ahead, waiting for me to enter his room.

I stayed by his side, "Inuyasha isn't in a lot of trouble is he... He didn't mean it, swear."

Master Sesshomaru's eyebrows forwarded, placed a hand on my back and gave me a small push inside of his room. "Don't worry about that right now... Just get some rest, try and heal."

I closed my eyes and allowed him to push me into his room, giving a small sigh. "Yes... Master Sesshomaru."

Master Sesshomaru walked throughout the room and began to blow out candles as he did the first time he had brung me into his room, diming the room until it seemed to glow a soft shade of orange. I crawled into Master Sesshomaru's bed and curled under the soft cozy furred covers. I pulled the covers up to my nose and took in their scent as I closed my eyes in bliss. I don't know why... But I simply loved how they smelled. I opened my eyes and looked over as I felt Master Sesshomaru get into bed. My heart began to pound a bit, didn't expect him to get into bed with me. I thought he would be leaving like he did last time.

"What is wrong?" Master Sesshomaru asked, concern lacing his voice, it was clear he found nothing wrong with what he was doing.

"No-nothing." I stammered nervously... I felt like an idiot as I awkwardly began to try and lay down.

I watched lazily and sleepily as Master Sesshomaru pulled a scroll from the sleeve of his kimono and started to read. He didn't seem to be going to bed anytime soon... So why was he here? Why couldn't he go read somewhere else? But for some reason I didn't care all that much, I felt safe and preferred to think he was here just to protect me. I let out a small yawn and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

_**XXX**_

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I had gotten up out the bed the next morning and decided I should do something nice for Rin. I felt it was my fault that she was hurt like this, I knew Inuyasha was a problem child and shouldn't have left him alone with a frail human girl. I know it may have been just a mistake and Inuyasha doesnt know how to control his power, but I don't want that to be an excuse. He will learn what he did was wrong and hopefully it won't happen again. I brang Rin a small bowl of fruit for breakfast for her to wake up to and would be telling her I would be taking her out for the day. I felt that she would like it and hopefully would put that horrible event with Inuyasha to the back of her mind.

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I yawned and rubbed my eyes lazily as I began to sit up in bed, looking down to see a bowl of fruit right next to my legs. I picked up the bowl and brang it into my lap, taking an orange slice and placing it into my mouth happily. It was nice to have something to eat as soon as I woke up. I looked up as I heard the doors to Master Sesshomaru's room sliding open to see Master Sesshomaru entering the room.

"You're finally awake." Master Sesshomaru stated simply, standing in the doorway.

I nodded lightly and picked up a piece of seedless watermelon and placed it into my mouth. Master Sesshomaru began to approach me, tossing a kimono next to me.

"After you are done with your breakfast, get dressed and come out to the gardens. I have somewhere I wish to take you." He said looking down at me.

I gave another small nod and looked down at the kimono he had chosen for me to wear. I thought it was really pretty, it was striped a light and dark pink with all kinds of colors of butterflies on it. Though, the kimonos this family gave me were beautiful compared to the ones my past owners would give me. They'd simply be old worn out rags with holes in them. Master Sesshomaru began to leave the room, giving me my privacy and time to finish my breakfast.

"I wonder where he is taking me." I asked myself as I crawled out of bed and picked up the pretty kimono my master had left for me to wear.

I held it up close to me and did a small turn, imagining myself wearing this gorgeous thing. I smiled softly to myself and began to strip away the old kimono I was wearing, ready to slip into the new one. I ran my hands over the new pretty kimono I was now wearing and couldn't help but giggle to myself... I felt so pretty and began to rush out of the room, wanting to show my master how pretty I looked in my ne kimono.

"Rin..." I heard a soft whisper as I ran down the halls, causing me to stop in my tracks and turn back to see who was calling my name.

It was Inuyasha, he was peeking out of his room, looking around before he slipped out and ran over to me.

"Inuyasha." I said giving the boy a hug, "Come on, Master Sesshomaru was going to take me somewhere, I want you to come too."

Inuyasha pulled out of the hug sadly, looking down. "I... I can't... I'm on punishment; I'm not even supposed to be out of my room let alone talking to you..."

"Oh..." I said looking over at Inuyasha in disappointment; I really did want him to come along too... It just wasn't fair.

Inuyasha looked up quickly, "I-I'll talk to you later Rin!" The boy said in a whisper as he rushed back into his room, closing the door behind him.

I tilted my head in confusion, what made him run off like that?

"Rin."

I turned around quickly with a small gasp to see Master Sesshomaru standing right behind me. "Ma-Master Sesshomaru." I managed to stammer out.

"Are you ready to be leaving soon?" He asked, looking over at Inuyasha's door.

"Ye-yeah, let's go now Master Sesshomaru." I said taking his arm and leading him on down the hall away from Inuyasha's room... I didn't want the boy to get in any more trouble than he was already in.

"Ready?" Master Sesshomaru asked as we reached the outside of the gates of the castle, reaching out and taking hold of my hand.

I looked up at Master Sesshomaru curiously and gave a nod of my head. I let out a small gasp as our feet began to lift from the ground a bit and everything seemed to gain a bright lighted tint to it. I looked up at Master Sesshomaru and he simply looked as though he were an angel... Small sparks of light lifting up around us as he pulled me closer to him. I let out a scream as we started to move at the speed of light across the lands, watching every tree, every blade of grass and every bird zip past us. I thought for a moment that we just might run right into a tree. We stopped suddenly and I was still screaming absently as my mind tried to process what just had happened. Master Sesshomaru let go of my hand and I fell on my face into a field of flowers with a small grunt. I sat up a bit shakily and looked up at Master Sesshomaru, his head was tilted and he looked at me with his eyebrow arched. I blushed a dark shade of pink... I felt a bit embarrassed that I made such a fuss. Master Sesshomaru held out his hand towards me and I took it graciously, starting to look around at my surroundings.

"W-wow..." Was the only thing I was able to say as I took in the sight before me.

We stood in the center of a forest, the trees so high and shady that you couldn't really tell if it were day or night. Every inch of the ground was covered with flowers, even the vines that hugged the trees bloomed many different colored beautiful flowers.

_**-Sesshomaru's POV-**_

I gave a small smile and began to walk over to the nearest tree to sit as Rin ran off to gather many of the assorted flowers that grew around this enchanted field. I knew she would like this place, it seemed as though this place was taken right out of a book of children's fairy tales. I brung my left knee up and rested my left arm across it as I sat under one of the many giant trees that surrounded this place. Rin gathered many flowers and was now running towards the small stream that ran through the forest, looking down at her reflection as she placed a red lily into her hair. I began to close my eyes, the cool breeze and the serenity of this place lulling me into a sleep.

"Master Sesshomaru! Master Sesshomaru!" I heard Rin calling out to me after a moment and lazily began to open my eyes.

Rin was running towards me as fast as she could, holding something closely to her chest. "Can I keep her? Can I please keep her?" Rin started to beg as she stopped in front of me with a pleading look on her face.

I looked down into her arms, curiously of what she wanted to keep so desperately, "What is it that you wish to keep, Rin?"

Rin opened up her arms to reveal a small black and white kitten, crying out in hunger as it clung to Rin's kimono. It must have strayed from his mother and was on the verge of starvation until Rin found it. "Please can I keep her Master Sesshomaru?" Rin pleaded a final time.

I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh... Inuyasha always did this to me and I always refused... Though Inuyasha usually brang home varmints, never anything domestic like a cat or a dog. Plus this animal would be on the brink of death if I say no it would surely die on its own. I opened my eyes and look into Rin's pleading eyes as she hopefully bit down on her lower lip... How could I possibly say no to that?

"Are you going to take care of her, feed her, and clean up after her?" I asked the girl, her face lighting up with happiness as she shook her head yes and gave her promises. "Very well, you can keep it, but if I feel you are neglecting your promises in anyway, the animal will have to go."

Rin gave a small shriek of happiness and ran up to hug me tightly, the kitten right between us. I closed my eyes and hesitantly patted the girls head... She wasn't easy to keep at arm's length. She was the type of person you always wanted to be around and enjoy the company of constantly... Something I have never felt about anyone else in my five hundred years of life in this world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapt_er 12_**

_**-Rin's POV-**_

I giggled as I ran a small piece of string along Lord Sesshomaru's bed, watching with amusement and joy as the small kitten that I had brang home about a week ago chased and pawed at the string in curiosity. I loved her so much and was glad Master Sesshomaru decided the let me keep her, I feed her, washed her and always cleaned after her just as Master Sesshomaru said I should.

"Having fun?" Master Sesshomaru asked, sitting in the far corner of his room at a desk, continuing some sort of paperwork he was doing for about four days now.

"Yes, Kiki is very playful today Master Sesshomaru." I giggled as Kiki, my small adorable black and white kitten, jumped up and climbed up my back, perching herself onto my shoulder.

"Good," Master Sesshomaru said, not even looking up from his paperwork, "That means she is recovered and back to health."

Kiki was very frail when I first had brung her home. She couldn't walk very far without falling over and always seemed to be sleeping or eating. But now she was finally acting like a normal kitten, playful and energetic.

Both me and Master Sesshomaru looked up as the doors to his room was slid open rather harshly. To my distaste it was Yumiko and she looked down at me with the fires of hell itself in her eyes. I looked down quickly and started to play with Kiki, trying to distract myself so I wouldn't have to look directly at Yumiko.

"Yumiko." Master esshomaru said as he pushed his chair back and stood up from the desk he seemed to be attached to for days, "I wasn't expecting you today."

Yumiko gave a small sarcastic smile and said just as sarcastically, "Yeah, I bet you weren't. Why havent you come to see me? It's been a whole week Sesshomaru... I was starting to worry..."

"Worry about what?" Master Seshomaru said as he made his way over toward his mate, gently pushing strands of loose hair from her face as Yumiko wrapped her arms around his waist.

Yumiko buried her face into his chest and started to nuzzle against him, "That you found someone else to court of course..."

I rolled my eyes a bit as I continued to try to distract myself with Kiki. Of course what Yumiko meant was, she was afraid that I might have already began to replace her as a mate. But like always, my relationship with my master just wasn't like that. I wish demon women would stop always acusing me of trying to seduce their mates away from them...Besides, why would Master Seshomaru ever want me anyway? Miss Yumiko was 100x prettier than I will ever be and plus she was a power Inu demon princess... I am of no use like Miss Yumiko can be to Master Sesshomaru.

"Rin." Master Sesshomaru called my name, snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to turn my gaze towards him.

"Y-yes Master Sesshomaru?" I asked as I stood up off his bed, Kiki climbing up my kimono and placing herself back onto my shoulder with a soft mew in my ear.

"You may go visit Inuyasha today, I wish to be alone for a while." Master Sesshomaru said, Miss Yumiko turning and giving me a grin.

I ignored her completely, "Really?" I asked excitedly, "Inuyasha is finally off punishment?"

Master Sesshomaru gave a small nod, "Yes, he has behaved very well lately, I suppose it is about time he had a reward for being a good boy."

I happily began to run out of the room, Kiki mewing even more as she tried to hang on to the fabric of my kimono, "Thank you Master Sesshomaru!" I called out, just as I exited his room.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted out as i pushed open the door to Inuyasha's room... But I found that he wasn't in there at all.

That was strange... Where could he be? I gasped a bit in realization when I figured out he could have gone to his grandmother's garden to play. Kiki jumped off my shoulder and onto the floor, chasing me down the walkway of the castle as I ran as fast as I could towards the garden. It was getting dark, I couldn't believe how late it had gotten while I was cooped up in Master Sesshomaru's room playing with Kiki.

"Inuyasha!" I called once I reached the garden, stepping don the steps and walking forward into the garden. "Inuyasha..." I called once again, beginning to feel sad that I wouldn't even be able to find him.

I let out a sharp gasp as I felt someone kick me hard in the back, causing me the fall forward onto my hands and knees.

"Careful Koji... What if she IS a demon...?" I heard a small child say a bit nervously.

I cried out a bit when I felt someone step down hard on my back, forcing me down completely to the ground.

I heard a boy around my age scoff, "If she was a demon she wouldn't have let me do all of this so far." He kicked me in my side, rolling me over onto my back, "She's a human, no better than any of us."

My eyes widen a bit as I looked up at the boys... They were the same boys that I saw picking on Inuyasha. I placed my hands flat against the ground, sitting up a bit as I began to back away from them, needing distance away from how close the older boy, Koji, was to me. Kiki was right beside me, all of her fur sticking straight up with her back arched, hissing and growling at the boys the best she could.

"Oh shut up." Koji said in pure irritation as he kicked Kiki as hard as he could, sending her flying into the giant sakura tree.

"Kiki!" I screamed out, about to get up and run to my kitten's unmoving body.

Koji grabbed my leg and pulled my back towards him, moving down and sitting on my torso. He smiled down in amusment at me as I tried my best to get him off me.  
"You're not a demon, but you are really pretty."

"Get off you pervert!" I screamed at the boy as he leaned in closer towards my face, studying me.

Everytime I was close to hitting him, he would dodge all of my attacks very easily... I couldn't believe this, this human brat was worse than any of the demons I have in contact with so far in my life. Eventually, Koji had gotten tired of me fighting him. He took my wrists and forced them above my head, his amused smile turning quickly into a devious grin.

"Umm... Koji..." The younger boy began to say nervously, sounding a bit shaken.

Koji's eyebrows forwarded in aggravation, "I'm busy Samaru, go play."

"But Koji the-!" Samaru was cut off by the sound of a cry of a wild animal... It sounded like a mountain lion and it was very close.

Both me and Koji turned toward the sound of the mountain lion cry and saw near the cherry blossom tree that a large black and white cat with razor-sharp teeth was growling nd making it's way over towards up. Koji looked as though all had drained from his face, he quickly rose up from me and both him and Samaru started to run away, screaming at the top of their lungs. I sat up, and watched as the wild cat began to make it's way over towards me. I was a bit too frightened to move, shuddering as I watched the big cat continue it's path towards me. The cat stopped right beside me and sat down on all fours as it began to pur loudly.

"K...Kiki?" I asked the cat unsurely, reaching up to pet her.

With a poof of smoke it seemed like the cat had disappeared and in its place sat the kitten I had brung home and nourished back to health. Kiki let out a small pleased meow as she hopped forward into my lap, encouraging me to pet her, and tell her that she is a very good girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

_**-Inuyasha's POV-**_

I stared in awe as grandfather unsheathed his sword, growing twice the size as the sheth itself. Grandfather smiled down at me, swinging the blade down into the floor with his hand still on the hilt of the sword. This was the first time grandfather has brang me into his weapons room, and I felt honored that grandfather has shown me this amazing sword and how it works.

"You like this sword don't you, Inuyasha?" Grandfather asked with a small chuckle, leaning his weight against the sword a bit.

I looked up at grandfather, surprised he asked me such a silly question. "Only a whole lot!"

Grandfather laughed, obviously amused by my answer. I reached forward and ran my hand along the blade of the sword, it was so big... I could see my whole reflection on it. Grandfather took his hand off the hilt and I began to gasp in surprise as the blade started to smoke an shrink down. It seemed like time was flowing quickly around the sword it self, it began to look beat up and rusted with a few cuts on it here and there.

I removed my hand from the sword quickly, looking up worriedly at grandfather, "I-I'm sorry grandfather, I didn't mean to break it! I promise I can help you fix it, I promise!"

Grandfather placed his clawed hands on his hips and set his head back with a loud roar of laughter, I felt a bit confused. "It is fine Inuyasha, you did not break my sword. This is Tessaiga, and one day, it will belong to you little one."

My eyes widened as I looked back at the sword, "Really? How do I make it work like you made it work grandfather?"

Grandfather smiled down at my and placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair playfully. I whined and tried to swat him away... I hated when he did that. "Well Inuyasha..." grandfather started, "All you will have to do is hold Tessaiga and it will transform just as it did for me... But first, you must have someone you want to protect."

I tilted my head off to the side in curiosity, "Protect?" I asked.

Grandfather smiled warmly down at me and picked up the old-looking rusted blade. "That's right, protect." He said as he grabbed the sheth to the sword and slide the blade back inside it.

"Who would I have to protect to make the sword work grandfather?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the secret to the sword.

Grandfather began to ruffle my hair again, causing it to wad up into a mess on top of my head. "Not sure little one, maybe within time you will have a little girlfriend you would like to protect."

My face scrunched up at that thought, "Ew, a girlfriend? That's gross, I'm not going to do that."

Grandfather let out another roar of laughter and began to lead me out of the weapons room, I seemed to be a good jester for him today.

"Inuyasha!~" I heard someone calling my name as we walked don the halls towards my room.

I looked forward and saw Rin looking off to the side, a kitten sitting on her shoulder. It looked as if she had just left from the garden.

"Rin!" I yelled out as I ran from grandfather's side and up to Rin.

**_-Inu Taisho's POV-_**

I watched as young Inuyasha ran from my side and up to the slave girl Sesshomaru had brung home. I had to admit when Sesshomaru first purchased the girl I thought it was a terrible idea and that it would doom our family... But nothing in particular happened, there was nothing deadly about this girl at all. In fact, there was this life about her. She has single-handedly shown a light inside both my sons and brought some sort of light to both of their eyes. I had a strong filling that this girl, will be the one to unlock Inuyasha's power and help him master the Tessaiga.

**_-Sesshomaru's POV-_**

I laid on my side as I studied the naked, sleeping frame of my wife to be, Yumiko. Her soft pale milky skin, Her pouty rosy pink lips and her perfect figure all together would make all the demon lords want to fight to the death over her... But why did I feel as if I didn't care if she left or stayed at all all of a sudden...? No... I don't believe it was suddenly... I think I have alway felt this way, but never truly questioned it. But... Why was I questioning it now? I closed my eyes and began to try to think. Long midnight black hair, soft tanned skin... This maiden turned around with a cheerful warm smile... Rin... My eyes flashed opened quickly, my heart racing like it wanting to fly right out of my chest and hand itself over the Rin itself. I glanced back over at Yumiko... I have never felt this way for her, but why? I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes a bit tightly. Was this what my father felt for Iziyoi? Did my father even love my mother at all? Or... was he blinded as I was and didn't see the light until he met Iziyoi... The one difference with me and my father... It is not too late for me. I didn't know how I would do it at this moment, but I knew I had to let Yumiko go... I don't care for her, and I don't want to make the same mistakes my father did. I will have to tell her now, not further in the future and break her heart just as my father almost did to my mother.


End file.
